einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
The Doctor
Appearance A man with a white lab coat, circular glasses and a respirator. He has solid black eyes. Who knows what eldritch horrors hide beneath this disguise? He always carries a syringe or two, perfect for his trademark syringe-in-the-neck maneuver. His respirator feeds aerosolized suppressants of many different kinds; when the respirator releases exhaust or fumes, that means he's getting excited, and the respirator is trying to calm him down. Duties Doctor is in charge of the infirmary of the Sword. He also conducts personal research and enhancements on people... for a price. Finally, he helps the ARM war effort; For example, he constructed a flesh pit that was used for Sod production on Hephaestus. Background He is strongly suspected to be doctor VonNost or his clone (pretty much confirmed confirmed at Mission 13. Dr. Maurice Sanctor is likely know more) and he was born in 22nd of April 3613 (22/4/3613) on a moderately advanced planet for his time. He is about 1200 years old, subjectively. His hair was originally black, then white, but now he has no hair at all-- on any part of his body. He doesn't need glasses, because his eyes are much better than even cam-eyes; He just wears them because he likes them. In the past, he wore glasses because he needed them to see. This was strange, since he also used to be a great transhumanism proponent, and everyone at the time was getting their eyes fixed with surgery--even the radical naturalists--so nobody wore glasses. He's never been officially married. He did have a long standing relationship with a former colleague, but got separated from her for a long time when he was sent to another planet. It is presumed she died during the several decades it took for him to get to his new location. He was involved in creating ghostships, which involved working with amp use on a massive scale, and also created the arbiters of peace. He wrote a book on bioethics titled "That which is Necessary". It's solid black save for the title and author in silver. The book is more of a novella or Treatise then a real book. It was apparently written during the first years of the Altered wars and the Formation of the UWM and concerns the use of various research techniques and weapons. It, in general, expounds that many of the "Absurd, archaic and often hypocritical," ethical codes of the time must be abandoned in the search for weapons capable of defending humanity. The author states that "If we remain stubbornly attached to the ethics of a peaceful age then we shall hold those ethics straight into our species' grave." Spoken to Dester Gree near the start of M26: ☀"Alright. Short version. Origin is the thing that we found and researched and it allowed us to create amps, manips, synthflesh and a great deal of genetic modifications. Downside is that it also allowed us to accidently create the altered. I was one of the lead scientists working on the thing, as well as many other things in and around those few hundred years. I joined The HMRC because the UWM killed me, and I wasn't very happy about it." Weapons Shockwave Blunderbuss A large piece of pipe with some sort of heavy steel box on one end. "Pipe is barrel. Inside box is a kinetic amp. Behind that is an actuator. Amp is secured around edges, "expenditure" surface pointed down the barrel, touching nothing but air. Actuator strikes amp, amp unloads amplified force into air. Shockwave. Useful as cannon like that. Load with anything small enough to fit in barrel. Effectiveness varies. Better seal, better power." The device is fairly simple, rather sloppy in it's welds but still sturdy enough. The box on the back has what must be the fire control, but other then that it just looks like a steel box with a tube in it. Shockwave Bat The bat is octagon shaped and quite fat, much thicker then would seem necessary. Each corner of the octagon shape has a thin groove or space running down it's length. "This is a weapon I used. Multi part. Inside is a central metal core that is free to move within a metal shell. On that metal shell are lines of kinetic amps, attached so their "Expenditure" side is pointing outward. These buffers," He indicates the two pieces of metal that form one of the corners," are set up in line with the amps. When the bat is swung and stopped, either against a surface or simply by arresting movement, the internal core continues to move. It strikes the amps, which discharge into the air, which is then shaped by these buffers into a blade of concentrated force." It is very heavy. "Button on handle activates if held, deactivates if not held. Safety. Do not press until just before stopping." Category:NPC Character